Wonders of the World
by TheLostSpirit
Summary: Sometimes, it's always nice to question love, life, and everything in between. Shuffle challenge--10 songs, 10 stories, all love. Pairing: BoothxBrennan


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bones nor do I own any of the songs mentioned.**

**Rules:  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten songs.**

*** * * ***

**1. Eight Days a Week – The Beatles**

"_Love you every day, girl,  
Always on my mind,  
One thing I can say, girl:  
Love you all the time."_

She had her back turned to him, a lovely view from behind he would always say. How he wished that each day after today would end the way he wanted it: in each other's arms. She was grabbing evidence from a previous case when he blurted out:

"I love you." Yes, it was against his character to say something like that, but it was when she handed him the evidence. On her part, she didn't know how to react: love was an incandescent thing, a harmless concept to life that somehow was deadly for others. She slugged his shoulder and smiled.

"You can't possibly love me, Booth, because your intellect doesn't know about that lame concept," and that was it. She rejected him, and she didn't even know! She was always on his mind; how could he have the time to think that love was _ridiculous_? She was love packed in a body! She started to walk away and he turned to leave. He'd try again tomorrow, and the day after that.

There weren't enough days in the week to show his love.

**2. Sir Duke – Stevie Wonder**

"_Music is a world within itself  
With a language we all understand,  
With an equal opportunity,  
For all to sing, dance and clap their hands."_

"What song is this?" He asked while driving to their crime-scene.

"Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake, Booth! Are you not familiar with the melodic tunes he created back in his time? He was a genius with music," she exclaimed. He pushed a button on his wheel and turned it to the radio; it was silent in the car. She frowned and asked: "Why did you do that?"

"Because, Bones," he looked over at her, "people don't listen to classical music when driving. They need an upbeat tune to make them dance!" She was confused, he could tell.

"But shouldn't they be focusing more on driving than dancing? It is impossible to drive with no hands on the wheel as well as you should," she said. Always the one to over-dramatize anything that was not a part of science.

"No, Bones, see," he turned the radio on; Stevie Wonder entered the car, "you can dance while still driving with both hands," and he started to dance. To her, it was ridiculous; what he was doing was swaying and bobbing up and down with his body. But, the way he was dancing made her smile and join him in a clever dance.

Yes, they didn't need classical music after all.

**3. I'm Sorry – Flyleaf**

"_I close my eyes and brace myself;  
I only noticed your face."_

A shot echoed the area. She had closed her eyes before the shot was going towards her, in order to not see her own blood exit the wound. When it made impact, it hurt; it was lodged in her shoulder blade. She fell to the ground and heard everyone in the lab scream and cry for help. The apparent shooter was the person that murdered the woman on the table.

She felt a lot of pain and blood surround her. She opened her eyes to see Angela, Hodgins, and Cam surrounding her. They were saying something to her, but she couldn't understand; her mind was trying to figure out who the people were. Another shot echoed the room, followed by distinct footsteps running up the stairs. Then, a man slid by her side and started to panic. He didn't know whether or not to hold down the wound to stop the bleeding or hold her.

She knew him: he was Booth. She could hear him, too. "Bones! Bones, what happened? Geez, Bones, geez, geez, geez!" His hands were shaking, his palms sweating. She lifted her hand up towards him and he caught it in time before it fell again; yes, he was sweating. She felt Angela's hand push on her wound. He leaned towards her and she smiled. If she were to die, this would suffice, since his face was calming all the time.

She didn't think the murderer would show up here, thought. Was she to blame? Nonetheless, she didn't want to die with regrets: "I'm sorry," she whispered. He shook his head and whispered back,

"You shouldn't be sorry, Bones. I'm here now," and that was reassuring. Yes, she'll live another day and see that face again. Her life would be okay.

**4. Free to be Me – Francesca Battistelli**

"_A war's already waged for my destiny,  
But you've already won the battle  
And you've got great plans for me,  
Though I can't always see."_

Sitting on the couch, they are looking at each other. What were they suppose to talk about again? They couldn't remember. Booth wanted to say something—so did Bones—but he couldn't come up with anything. Just staring in each other's eyes were enough, I guess. "You ready?" he whispered. Yes, now she remembered: they were suppose to "clear the air", apparently.

"Yes, let us clear this air, Booth. What do you want to talk about?" There it was again! The confusion was back.

"Do you have anything to say? Anything at all?" Of course there was something to be said by her. She wanted to confess about these feelings she had bottled up for him, something that she had never expressed to anyone but Angela, but she was afraid. "It's okay, I won't judge you, Bones, you know that," he smiled and she feels her heart race. Yes, this was her nerves kicking in.

But she trusted him and knew she could be herself with him. "Booth, do you have love in your heart?" He wasn't expecting that. Wasn't she suppose to say something other than _that?_

"O-Of course I do, Bones!" He nervously laughed. Yes, this was working to his advantage.

"Who?" she asked. His heart was racing now and hers possibly at the same rhythm. He could be truthful with her.

"You, Bones, geez. Way to put me on the spotlight so soon," he rubbed the back of his head in a nervous twitch he's always had. She smiled. Well, now that she had her answer, her heart was at ease once more.

"Booth, somehow, with you, I can do anything and be everything I want. You tell me every day that you love me and say that you can't see a future without me, and it must be from the lobe in your brain that causes these emotions," she said. Yes, always with science. "And while I try to piece this puzzle together, my heart seems to always be calm with you and wants to be with you, as if it has a mind of its own. Of course, that's ridiculous, but you get what I'm saying, right?" He smiled.

"Yes, Bones, that's what we call love." She frowned. It wasn't what she wanted to say it was, but if that's the reason why she can't seem to have a life without _him_ telling her he's his life, then she'll keep it.

**5. Hot Stuff (I Want You Back) – The Pussycat Dolls**

"_I remember the love in your eye  
When you took my hand and said goodbye"_

She was going to another country (was it Cuba?). God, I hate when she leaves! I'm always so alone with all the squints and feel obligated to be with them instead of my actual squad in the FBI. She's right next to me right now checking over her baggage. She's right before the security check when I would be separated from her. This sucks.

Before she enters the line, she looks up at me and took my hand. God, this warmth I always feel from her! She would never understand, what with her science mumbo-jumbo she always pulls out at the opportune moments. I look at her and smile. "What are you waiting for? Go ahead and get on that plane before it leaves!" She looks down at the ticket, then back at me. Next thing I know, she crumples up the ticket and begins to walk down the hallway.

She doesn't say a word! What the—what about her baggage? "It was empty," she says. Well, now she can read minds. Great. She looks around and turns the corner to this staircase far away from the terminals. She turns around again and looks up at me. This is out of character for her, right? "I am not going, Booth. I don't think I can go," I am confused, as always.

"Why's that, Bones? You always love going on these trips of yours!"

"Yes, but there's no reason to go! The bones were already identified as a warrior in the revolution back in the 1960s and there's no reason to look into them. Besides, the idea of saying goodbye," she says while shaking her head; was she being sincere right now? "that's horrible for you to go through, Booth! I hate these trips, being away from everyone is very lonesome in a desert far away from civilization or in a jungle being attacked by nature."

Yes, she was being sincere. "No, I can't leave you anymore, Booth. That's just cruel punishment on my part, right?" I nod. Yes, that's right Bones. "Besides, I like being here doing investigations with you. It's…comforting in an odd way," I smile.

Good, because I don't think I could've let her go on that trip anyway. This is a good way to leave it like this for now.

**6. Diary of Jane – Breaking Benjamin**

"_Something's getting in the way,  
Something's just about to break,  
I will try to find my place  
In the diary of Jane."_

He was looking around her books for some kind of a hint. Yes, he was in her office without her around, and no, he did not have a search warrant. Something she said, though, earlier in the day made him wonder their relationship. After all, his heart was already deciding on her being his wife and life partner beyond the workforce, so why not try to take it a step further?

He found a worn leather-bound book between anatomy books. Always the nerd, she was. He takes it out from the bookshelf and flips through it. It was a journal? _Maybe I shouldn't read this_, but he couldn't put it down. He flipped through the pages and read some of them aloud.

"Why is he distant? There's a psychological defect somewhere in his mind that seems to think I am unfriendly or, in some term, unloving. If I am so unloving, why is he showing no signs of "love" towards me?" Who was she talking about? He flipped through all the pages and was getting annoyed: he wasn't mentioned at all! Just this mysterious man! He flipped to the back of the book and took out his trusty pen; he loved that pen. When he was done writing, he closed the book and walked away. He was now in her diary! Finally! _I feel accomplished for the day._

An hour later, she came back and pulled the book out. She flipped to the back of the book—it was a habit of hers to know she had something empty—and noticed a scribbled note on the page. She sat down and set the book on her desk. She began to read it. "Next time, when you need someone that loves you in your life, come find me." She let her fingers brush over his signature and she smiled. _Booth, you are a fool. _She shut the book and placed the journal back on the shelf; journals were silly anyway, now that he was officially named.

**7. Fly Away – Lenny Kravitz**

"_Let's go and see the stars,  
The milky way or even Mars,  
Where it could just be ours."_

They sat on the top of the car, like the case a few weeks ago. The stars were out, the planets somewhere hidden within those stars, and the moon was bright enough to light the Earth in the darkest night. "Don't you wish you could go out in space, Bones?" She shook her head.

"Not really. I don't find the chance of death very appealing." He smiled.

"Come on, Bones. You don't want to see the stars close up?" She frowned.

"Well, technically, they are light years away from Earth, so they wouldn't be even close to me. The idea of stars being close is a myth, and they are brighter when you are actually close to them. You couldn't get there anyway in one lifetime." He looked over at her.

"Don't you wish, though?" She shook her head again.

"I find no beauty in the stars. They are born, grow, and die, just like any human being. I can find just as much beauty here." She was talking about him, but she did not know if he knew. She smiled and pointed to the moon. "Maybe we should all find a star here, instead. Although, maybe the Moon would be interesting, especially experiencing zero-gravity in the dark void." He smiled.

"That's the spirit Bones! Then you'd feel beautiful in space, too!" She smiled. She guessed he finally realized she was talking about him and nodded. He always was a bit bright, just like those stars.

**8. Everybody's Fool – Evanescence**

"_Without the mask  
Where will you hide?  
I can't find yourself  
Lost in your lie."_

Her back was against the wall. He finally confronted her about his love and she completely thought it was irrational, especially in her office late at night. Now, she had no bones to cover her eyes, to hide the fact that, yes, she felt something there. Perhaps not this "love" he spoke of, but some euphoric sense that humans adapt to over time.

"Tell me, Bones," he leaned into her face. His breath was warm, his voice seductive and alluring: everything about him made her heart race. "tell me you don't love me." There was a rumor going around that even after five years together on the workforce, there was not one feeling of love in her heart. It was not true, but she was stubborn with Booth.

"I don't. I think love is a lie and the emotion is an illusion," he leaned in closer and whispered:

"Say that to me without leaving my eyes." She couldn't do that. His eyes were tempting and intimidating! She looked in his eyes and found it hard to find her voice. She opened her mouth: words came out.

"I love you," she whispered. Well, that came out the way he wanted it to; point Booth. He smiled.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" She felt his presence lean away and rub her head with comfort. That was him, always the boy at heart. Truth was he couldn't kiss her yet: he needed to find a more romantic place than surrounded by bones and skulls staring at them. She smiled and let her hand rest on top of his (the one on her head).

"No, I suppose not. Although, I still think it's a euphoric feeling rather than "love", since your heart cannot feel or choose someone to "love"," she said. He smiled; she fooled everyone but him, and he loved her the way she was. Of course, she knew he was going to figure it out. It didn't take a genius to solve the puzzle.

**9. Harder to Breathe – Maroon 5**

"_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable,  
So condescending unnecessarily critical!  
I have the tendency of getting very physical,  
So watch your step, cause if I do, you'll need a miracle."_

"How can you even say that, Booth!" She yelled. Hell, he made her pissed! He didn't try!

"What? We've gone over this before: you are not fit to have a gun. By the way you are acting around me right now, you are definitely not going to get one," he said. She _was_ pissed.

"This is merely anger from you being irrational about me having a gun! I was shot at, Booth, and had nothing to protect me today!"

"You have me!" she shook her head.

"Give me a gun, Booth." He shook his head.

"No! I am not giving you a gun!" _Whap! _Yes, she punched him. He stumbled backwards and took a few steps before composing himself. He brought his hand to his cheek and touched the now bruised area. Damn, she had an arm. "I'm not giving you one even if you result to violence!"

She grunted. She started to run towards him; yes, she was very stubborn. As if making a tackle, she dove towards him. He caught her before she made contact with the glass door with her head and pushed her on the couch in his office.

"See, when you attack me, you can't get a gun!" She frowned.

"But," her heart constricted and she found it hard to breathe with him on top of her. "What if you die while protecting me? What will that do to my mindset?" He smiled.

"I won't die, trust me. I'd never leave you unless it was old-age." He leaned away from her and let her sit up on the couch. He rubbed her head and she found her heart racing. "Besides, I have too much to do for you still, Bones. I'd do anything for ya, you know that." His hand left her head and walked out of his office. She looked down at her lap before pulling her hands out from her back. The gun rested on her thighs. Then, a scream from the elevators resonated back to her:

"Bones!" She smiled. She always did get what she wanted, after all.

**10. Fairytale – Alexander Rybak**

"_I'm in love with a fairytale,  
Even though it hurts."_

They were going to a ball with the Jeffersonian. He was in a costumed suit that fit the theme: Princes and Princesses. He told Bones: "You need to dress up like a princess this Friday night, or else I'll never talk to you again," and that was it. She couldn't argue or refute the date. She had to go, or else she would lose the most important man in her life.

Now, he was standing in front of the doors of the ball. Angela and Hodgins already passed him in their outfits (he was the Beast and she the Beauty) and even Cam was a masked woman. He looked down at his watch; where was she? It was hard not having her on his mind, after all; he was always too worried about her.

He felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to look and saw her in a dress with curled rings as her hair. It was a pale dress with ribbons laced on the bottom. The sleeves were puffed out and her white gloves accented the dress quite well; she was stunning! "Ah, you're the Prince from Cinderella! How ironic, Booth!" He smiled. So, she actually knew modern cartoons from Disney.

He couldn't talk, though. She was too beautiful and he was speechless. What could he say? Finally, after a moment of silence, he whispered, "You are lovely tonight, Bones," and he stopped there. He wanted to add: _as you do every night_, but couldn't. She smiled and linked her arm with his. He looked down at her and kissed the top of her head in a daring moment. She looked up at him and quickly touched lips. As soon as they connected, she left.

"Come, Prince, show me the night of my life," and he smiled.

"For you, Cinderella, anything is possible," Finally, he was her Prince. And she was okay with that.

**For those that want to know the times of these songs:**

**Eight Days a Week - 2:44  
Sir Duke -  
I'm Sorry - 2:48  
Free to be Me - 3:28  
Hot Stuff (I Want You Back) - 3:49  
Diary of Jane - 3:23  
Fly Away - 3:41  
Everybody's Fool - 3:16  
Harder to Breathe - 3:54  
Fairytale - 3:03**

**So glad I can type fast x3**

**Yes! I did this once more, this time with Brennan and Booth and lovey-dovey moments~ I tried my BEST to stay with the characters, but there must be a few spots where they're out of character. Sorry?**

**I had fun with them. I tried to figure out how to make them stay in character while picturing an episode that could actually happen. This came out. Woo!**

**..That's all I have from here. Have a lovely night and review! I love those!**

**Until next time!**

**TLS**


End file.
